


The Song of Agony

by Raven_emerald



Series: Chaos of the Gods [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Abortion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Body Modification, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Chains, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Collars, Crying, Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Death Threats, Double Penetration, Escape, F/M, Flashbacks, Food Issues, Forced, Forced Abortion, Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hair-pulling, Horses, Humiliation, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt No Comfort, Infant Death, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Killing, Knotting, Large Cock, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Mind Manipulation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Slavery, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery, Sub Loki (Marvel), Threats, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Violence, attempt escaping, captive Loki, suiside thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: The whole Asgard knew the story of the construction of the great Asgardian wall, about how Loki had seduced the stallion, taking it to the deep forest and saving Asgard.But what no one knew was what had happened after the stallion, Svadilfari, had followed Loki into the woods. What had happened inside the woods to find Loki coming back to Asgard, bloodied from head to toe, bruises painting his body and a small wailing creature crumbled in his hands, crying.
Relationships: Loki/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Odin/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Svadilfari (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Chaos of the Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139693
Comments: 43
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Happy day!  
> So I've been having this idea of Svadilfari and Loki from a very long time. The time since I heard that story: 'Building of the Asgardian wall'.  
> The story ended up that Loki was raped, gave birth to Sleipnir as a mare, and bought his son back to Asgard and presented it to Odin.
> 
> But this idea had always eating my mind that what if Svadilfari was a man disguised as a stallion just like how Loki was in disguise as a mare. What would have happened in the forest if Svadilfari had kept Loki for a longer time instead of just leaving him raped.
> 
> Contains lot of violence and mild child torture. I don't know why I have added that tag of child torture though there is no much of it. Just breaking some bones and cuts which are done against a very small kid.  
> In this one, Svadilfari is not only a horse, but also a man and so is Sleipnir.
> 
> My mind is a mess and this story was stored in my crazy mind a long time ago, which now I thought of sharing it with you guys.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it 😉❤️❤️

Loki looked through the broken dusty unclear window with his dull patched eyes as a thick drop of dirty water seeping through the ceiling fell on his lap, making an annoying pop sound. He winced at the sudden chill of the water as the drop hid hit right to his wound. Every part of his body was filled with wounds and bruises now. Covered with blood. He sighed and bent his head slightly though the more clearer side of the window. Loki's blood stained cheeks cracked into a small smile as he saw his two year old son playing happily at the woods alone. His son. His own one. The son he had birthed. The child of his body and soul. He smiled. His son was safe. His son was happy and so was he. He close his eyes as it hurted opening for too long, a smile still glowing in his face.

His fault they had said. Though he had faild to understand how it was his fault. Well he did not force Odin to accept his words.

A small tear fell, sliding down his cheeks as he remembered it. How did it all happen? It had happened so fast.

There was a need to fix the huge wall of Asgard. A man had come saying that he would build the whole wall but for exchange, needed Freya to be given in marriage.  
The gods had hosted a meeting where many had refused for the man's proposal. Loki was the one who had said to give the man a chance with a condition that the wall should be built in a very short time and by only him. He had not said anyone to accept it. Just an opinion it had been. But Odin had accepted and offered it to the man. The man had surprisingly accepted the offer with only one request, that his horse should be permitted to help him to which Odin had given the permission.

Days rolled and the gods were surprised at the speed the man and its horse were doing their work. The man did his own work. Work of an average man. But his horse, a brave and strong stallion, Svadilfari, was performing the work of ninty nine men, making the work move in an impossibly fast rate.

That was when they had put the blame on him. The gods did not want to lose Freya, but they were sure they might want to give Freya to the man if their work moved on in the same speed.

They had blamed it on him as the idea of giving the man a very short time was Loki's idea. They said that if the situation comes, where the gods need to sacrifice Freya and give her in marriage to the man, then the peace of Vanaheim and Asgard will be broken, leading to the war, and before any of those happen, Loki would be punished. Loki would be killed if the man completed constructing the wall before the last day. Because it was his fault was what they had said. And yet he cannot realise how it was his. The gods, whoalways refuse to his words, had suddenly accepted to his words. Only to blame it back on him. He remember sighing and moving back to his room to think for an idea.

It was because of the stallion that the man was able to build teh walk so quickly. So, his target was the stallion. After some time of thinking, he had got it.  
Male were always male. No matter a stallion or a man. And every male had desire. Loki had smirked.

All Loki had to do is seduce the stallion.  
It was a full moon night when the man heard his horse making a strong noise and ripping off the bindings by which he was tied to the stable. He had woken up to see his horse behaving in a very different way and trying to escape the thick ropes, cutting them.  
It took him some time to find why his so trusted horse wanted to leave him. A mare. Which was undoubtedly Loki.

There was a beautiful mare, as white as the moon itself. The milk moonlight falling on its smooth and neat mane, making it shine gorgeously at the to of the mountain from where the forest started.  
The mare was indeed beautiful, no wonder why his horse was so awfully eager to have her. Indeed beautiful. The man had tried with all his might to stop his stallion and bring him back to the stable but, Svadilfari was stronger that him, and so had escaped his hands, following the mare into the deep woods.

After that, everyone in Asgard know what happened. The man failed to construct the wall had blamed on the gods that it was indeed thier tricks to send a mare and seduce his horse. Thor had banged his hammer, Mjolnir, into the man's head, killing him.

But what no one knew is what had happened after the Svadilfari had followed Loki into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted a lot of chapters these days! Check them out 😜😊💙
> 
> Things are not at all good with Loki, he is still suffering and who knows when will it end.😞

Loki shivered and sighed as he came to the room, shutting the door harshly, as he threw a thick long stick right to Loki's head. Loki winced and gasped as the strong wood hit his head, adding more blood to his forehead. Loki looked at the well physic dark skinned man as the dark brown hairs were moving and was messy and tangled. Loki looked into those brown venomous angry eyes which made him to immediately flinched back and bury hid head with his forehand. He was too scared to look right into those poisonous orbs of his tormentor. He knew what would come next and he did not want to imagine it. He would not struggle to make the things worse.

Svadilfari looked at the fallen Asgardian young prince with hated sight as he walked to the corner to where Loki had crumbled into a tight ball, and kneeled beside his captive. He held Loki's wounded chin and raised his hung head, forcing Loki to look at him. Loki felt a pain sting in his heart as he looked into strong eyes, fingers digging into his pale chin. He would be a fool if he believe this person would ever give him freedom.

Those dark eyes looked directly into the dull green eyes as Svadilfari pulled Loki to a rough kiss, pulling him from the wall. He dig his toungue into the prince and had a tight grip on Loki's cheeks, his sharp nails digging into the cheeks, making the younger person to whimper into his mouth. Svadilfari pressed his teeth firm and ripped off Loki's already split lips, smiling as more blood flooded from the beautiful creature's lips. Loki did not scream even as the horrid man pulled him to his feet every roughly, and throwing him in the bed. He knew better than to scream or protest. To submit. To submit to this man's desires.

Loki's head hit the low bed post as he looked blankly into the beast who climbed on the bed, the bed dipping from his heavy weight. Loki opened his naked legs without a command, submitting himself and his naked body to Svadilfari. Loki turned his head onto the side, only to be slapped sharply by the elder man.

"Fuck and look at me slut!"

Loki immediately turned his head as he heard the dark low rumbling voice, facing towards the dark man, looking at him with dull and broken eyes. Loki looked at Svadilfari as he undid his pants and knelt in between his long legs, spreading them even more and quickly started pounded into him. The heartless man shove inside Loki's already torn hole again and again, his eyes widening in amusement as he saw the crimson blood dripping out from the tender hole.

Loki looked straight at the ceiling as his own blood made a perfect lubricant for the man to thrust inside him, satisfying his desires. This always happened. At the starting he had fought and struggled. But the horrifying tortured and punishment had made him a completely submissive animal. He was not a person anymore. No one ever treated him as a person, but more like an object or an animal.

Svadilfari grunted and released his seed into Loki, bending down to place his teeth onto the pale column, marking his price. He then split on Loki before getting up and moving out of the room, leaving his slave sore and tore with a broken heart and body, laying helpless on his bed, painting the sheets with scarlet.

Loki wiped his face with the sheets as he wiped his body and the dirt this shameless man had rewarded him with. He can clean the blood, and semen on his body, but who can erase the mark which is done deep inside his body? After they had so many children? Well all dead except for one.

Loki sobbed biting his bloodied lips as he thought of all of his dead kids. Alm the kids he had birthed. All of them dead right in front of his own eyes by this man. Those poor little creatures, who even did not have the knowledge of who they are were ripped into two by their own father. Well no one calls that beast as a father. Loki could not help the break of his heart every time he remembered his kids. So many. But he was thankful that Svadilfari had left his one son. Sleipnir. His first son. The son who was born before Loki knew that this man was in disguise as a stallion. His only child alive. And that is the reason why he loved Sleipnir o mucha nd he could do anything for him. Literally anything. He can even rip each fo his cells from his own body and burn his own skin if that would keep his son safe.

He pushed the thoughts aside as he forced himself to get up, ignoring the hell ach in his body, begging him to take rest. He pushed himself on his feet, picked up the bed sheets, wounded it all over his body so that his son would not see his state, as he went to cook the meal for his son and the horrid man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for Loki, you guys are also right?


	3. Chapter 3

"Slepni! Slepni!"

"Mama!"

Loki smiled as he saw his son running towards him, dirtied his whole body from playing all time in the wet woods. 

"Mommy!"

The small boy nuzzled into Loki's thighs, burring his face inside his stomach, and hugging him tightly. 

Loki picked up the boy and kissed his forehead, as the boy kissed Loki's cheek while Loki petted the boy's dark brown hairs.

The boy had dark brown hairs and tan skin like his father and beautiful green eyes like his mother. Well he was a bit tall for his age and was sure very clever. Just like his mother.

"Come in baby, help mama pick up some mushrooms for today."

The boy nodded enthusiastically as both mother and son moved into the woods, picking the mushrooms.

They both returned to their small wooden made house, laughing about some joke as Loki picked up the bag fully filled with small till big varied sizes of mushrooms.

Loki looked at his son who was happy and speaking about something to him, something which happened while he was playing. His son helped him a lot. Loki know not what would he have done if it was not for Sleipnir to be with him. How he would have survived in this hell. His son was the only reason he was living.

Sleipnir helped his mother to arrange the lunch plates and stuff as he tried his best to not to look at his mother's wounds and bruises. Why did father have to do such thing to mother? Whenever he asked his mother about it, he would be seng off or worse his mother would start crying. He did not like his mother cry.

"Slepni, sit and eat the lunch darling."

"But mama you?"

Loki chuckled as he caressed the boys cheeks, looking into his eyes.

"Mommy's gonna eat after he serves for daddy."

Sleipnir huffed and creased his brows, turning his face and sitting in the chair. Why did his mother have to wait for father? Well he would be back in some seconds but yet...

As if listened to his words, they heard the heavy door swing open harshly as Svadilfari entered the room, eyeing Loki with a smirk, slapping him and pulling him to a rough kiss.

Loki just stood lifeless as the man kissed his body and used him, without saying a word. He gestured his son to continue eating at the corner of his eye, submitting to the man. He hated this. All of it. Especially when he done it in front of Sleipnir. Svadilfari knew Loki hated to be taken in front of his son. And so that was what he use to do everytime to make Loki hurt.

Svadilfari grinned as he sighed and moved to sit in the chair beside Sleipnir with a huff and a sharp breath, the chair making a loud noise from his weight.

Loki eyed his tormentor with concern, approaching him weakly with gesturing to the plate of meal.

"Master, please have the meal."

Svadilfari laughed darkly his eyes going dark and wide, looking at Loki as a fox lookes at its prey.

He pushed the plate of meal and kicked it away, making it fall in the floor, the smash sound making both Loki and Sleipnir to jump. What a waste of food.

"Why would I have to say this disgusting dish when I have the most delicious meal right in front of me?"

Svadilfari pulled Loki by his wrists, manhandled him to sit on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa 😳


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humiliation

Svadilfari pulled Loki by his wrists and manhandled him to make Loki sit on him.

"Now do it slut!"

Loki sobbed as he was manhandled roughly as his master shook him to answer.

Loki could not stop his tears flooding when he saw his son looking at them in utter shock. Not in front of their son.

"Please master ple-"

Loki jumped as his cloak which was the only piece of cloth was harshly ripped off from his pale body, leaving his snow skin completely vulnerable against the cool wind and as a show to all. Spread out eagle and stark naked in front of their son.

Why did this happen? Loki always hated to reveal his body. Either for his pale white skin or his less muscles texture, any reasons, he did not like exposing his skin. But that was long gone. The shame was ripped off from him right as he had entered the forest that full moon night. He was mostly naked all the time exept for in front of his son. His naked body was all the cloth he got, and he was glad he had atleast that and not chained like an animal. But he had begged his master to not do anything like this in front of their son. What would be his mental mind if he sees such violence? But yet after he had begged and payed his master so much. After he had taken so much punishment to convince him but again- again now-

"Please master, no-not here."

"Why not puppy?"

"Not in fron of- of slepni-"

"Shut up and entertain me you fucking whore!"

Loki's eyes swollen up and his cheeks puffy and red from crying as he tried his most to close his legs but only to be spread even wider by his master, all the while their son forced to see his naked body directly. What can be more embarrassing than this?

Before Loki had any time to speak, his master bought his large hand to his mouth to shut his silver toungue as he loosened his breaches to free his enormous swollen cock and to insert it into Loki's loose and abused hole.

Loki screamed on his tormentor's palm in pain as the cock tore off his skin, rubbing each and ever wounds on his ass as the beast behind him scratched his raw ass cheeks and back, making it even more painful for him. 

Loki's cheeks flushed in shame as he looked in wide eyes, unable to stop the new tears forming when Svadilfari picked up a narrow ribbon strip of meat from the dinner plate and bought it near Loki's lower body, tying the meat to Loki's cock, and shaking it after to admire his work in amusement, as Loki hid his face bending it down in humiliation

"That's better. Look the way it suits you dove!"

"Now bounce on my cock and make the meat move."

"Master ples-pl-please sto- please- I beg of you please pleas-"

His please turned into sobs as they fell on the ears of a deaf one as Loki was forced to move his hips as a tingle of insult but him every time he was forced to look at his son and bounce in the man's cock. What in the norns did he do to deserve thus hell? This humiliation.....he cannot take it anymore.

No more...

Loki looked at his son who had his face filled with so many expression- disgust, anger, embarrassment, sadness, regret, confusion and uncertainty.

Will he be able to show his son his face ever after this? Will this horrible scene ever get out of his son's mind?

The cold tears painted his cheeks non stop as his cries and whimpers of pain were muffled by the man's groans and moan of pleasure every time Loki moved his hips meeting his erect cock.

"That's enough! Enough! Enough! ENOUGH! STOP IT! Release my mother right now!!"

All the sounds Loki and Svadilfari were making stopped as both of them raised their head to watch at the small boy who had smashed the table and was yelling at his parents in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

"Leave my mother you monster!!"

"Hey! Call me father bitch! Loki, have you not teach him even the basic manners? I was wrong to think that you were smart honey isn't it?"

Loki raised his head to look at his son shivering in anger, the small of his fingers tightly tied into fists and screaming at his father. No- this is not good. If this argument between Sleipnir and Svadilfari moves on, the man does not even hesitate to kill Sleipnir. No matter it's his own son.

"My mother has taught me manners. You- you are the one who need to be know of mannerisms. You monster you don't even know how to treat a person. I wish I could kill you and take reveng-"

"SLEPNI! STOP!!"

"Mother? You? But he-"

"STOP IT! Please don't go against your father son. If you don't want to be here, then just leave."

"But mother I cannot stand that beast torturing you any more than this. Right in front of my eyes."

"Please Slepni, leave."

Loki inhaled heavy breaths and choked on his tears, looking at his disappoint an dissatisfied son, whipping his head when he head his master's voice.

"Hey hey! Who said you can leave boy? You know, your mother right here on my cock, is uh.. is a naughty slut ya know, so don't you think he should be disciplined? Stay here and watch the arousing show kid. C'mon, you don't get it every day."

Loki's eyes widened tears flooding down his cheeks as he squirmed on Svadilfari's lap, begging him to stop it. Loki knew what was coming and he did not want that to happen. No, that cannot happen.

"Master ple-"

Loki's words were cut and muffled by Svadilfari's large fingers as he stuffed them into Loki's mouth, his eyes wide aroused with lust looking at the way Loki hitched and choked on the fingers, trying to pull them off from his mouth.

"Now now, stay calm unless you want to see your son dead in front of your eyes slave."

Svadilfari moved towards Loki's ears before whispering, the words making Loki to shiver. He kissed Loki's tears which were streaming down without a break as he moved to kiss Loki's lips, biting the soft pair to make Loki yelp in surprise pain as blood marked his spit lips, flowing down to his chin.

Loki's eyes widened as he shook his head when he saw the small boy running towards then in rage, trying to hit his father. Loki cried when Svadilfari dropped the weapon from Sleipnir's hand and picked him up from the ground, looking at the small boy's sharp green eyes of pure hate.

"You are strong than you look kid. Just like your mother."

"Let go of m.me!!"

"I guess you need someone to keep you in place don't you? Ullthr!!"

Svadilfari called out for one of his men while still holding the struggling boy, ignoring all of Loki's cried and beg to leave the boy alone. Loki looked up when the door made a hard sound, a dark skinned heavy muscled man entering the room with such strong and anger look in his eyes. Loki panicked when the man moved to pick up Sleipnir and pin his small hands on his back, stopping the struggle. Loki screamed to stop with fingers in his mouth when the man slapped Sleipnir to stop his kicking movements. Loki's heart broke into two to see his son being held in the hands of another's mercy. Just like he was. This was what he had feared the most. He had been a captive to these creatures. But he atleast wanted his son to be free and not be a slave like him. Loki's cried were now been overheard by Sleipnir's screams and yells to leave him all the while Loki looked at his son helpless, doing nothing but to cry and beg his master in all the ways he knew to.

"Ullthr! Hold him up! Let him see what a whore is his mother for himself. With his own eyes."

Loki closed his eyes shut and struggled, gasping and whimpering softly when Ullthr held Sleipnir, his large hand cupping Sleipnir's chin to yank it up holding in places and forcing the boy to look at Loki and Svadilfari. Loki was now painted with sweat and his face drowned with tears. 

"Look kid, I'm not forcing your mother. If Loki wants me to stop, then he can just say me to stop it and I'll do."

Svadilfari bit Loki's sensitive ear, earning a sweet sound from him as he spoke whispering in Loki's ears, kissing it and nibbling the earlobe, while having a tight grasp on his chin and turning Loki's face to his son's side to face Sleipnir.

"See slave, if you say you want me to stop, then I will promise you that your son will be in a big trouble. If you want your son to be safe with you and not be beaten up till death, then tell the dumb kid that you want this."

Loki sobbed choking on his own sobs when he heard his masters words, his heart going numb and paralyzed and his body shivering from head till toe. His hairs were wet and saliva dripping from his mouth from the fingers stuffed. Loki coughed and choked when the hell fingers were removed from hsi mouth, giving him a chance to speak.

He wanted his son to be safe. And for that, he can do anything. Literally anything. He did not care what. Loki did not even mind to sacrifice himself for his son. Sleipnir was everything to him. His life and soul. He did not want to see his son wounded. He knows the pain. He know the torture and Loki did not want Slepni to experience the agony.

Let this suffering end to him itself. Let no one in the world face a situation like him. That is all he pray to the god.

"Master plea-"

"You need it or no slave? You don't, then I'll go and have your so-"

His last words were turned into hushing low voiced whisper so that only Loki can hear it, making Loki to shiver from his spine.Why him? Why him? He did nothing wrong, but yet, why were the Norns so cruel when it came to him? He was supposed to do IT in front of his son? What a life of his!

"I'll do it!"

"Master..please.. I'll do it."

"You do it or you want it _prince?_ "

"I.. I- I want it. I nee- need you master. I need your cock to fill my hole so much that I won't be able to walk for months. I need you inside me...I need your cum till it is dripping from my ass.. I need you to hit the deepest unexplored spots of me- I need your big fat cock.. ples-pl-please. please. Please fuck me master..! Fuck me! Fuck me until I bleed and pass out!"

Svadilfari chuckled and turned to the boy, his brows high in pride as he spoke to the kid with savageness.

"Look boy. Look close. Those are your mother's words. This is your so much respected and admirable mother. This is what a slut he is. Such an Asgardian whore!"

Sleipnir's eyes were impossibly wide with his mouth hung open as he heard his mother's words, his mouth going dry in disbelief and he wrinkled his nose immediately in disgust. He never had thought that his mother was so dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slepni- misunderstood. You misunderstood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are not gonna be good for Loki.......
> 
> **Warning: Humiliation, Rape/non con**
> 
> To tell you before, in this chapter, Sleipnir says some bad words to Loki, note that.

Loki opened his shut eyes in an instant when he heard the small kid yelling, his heart sunk when he saw his son's feelings.

"You-you're so....so damn you-you pervert bitch!"

"Slepni-!"

Tears threatened to spill from the rim of his eyes as he looked in wide horror at his son, silent sobs escaping from deep his heart, pure sorrow rooting in his soul. Not his son- Did his son really say that to him? What curse had sealed upon Sleipnir to day that?

"Uh. Is that how you speak to your mother kid?"

Svadilfari mocked before thrusting into Loki to make the boy pay attention to his mother on purpose, chuckling as he heard Loki's sobs, his body showing clear signs of loosing endurance when his pet heard the boy immediately close his eyes and make a displeased expression.

"Who? You say that- that slut is my mother? No way! My mother would never say something like that! You hear me? This- this in front of me is- is a whore! And he is your whore!"

"Slepni please listen to mama its-"

"Shut up! Don't ever call me your son! I would never be a son of such a dirty shameless porn slave!"

The boy screamed in pire rage as he fought his restrains against the man holding him, squirming and struggling, with his face holding disgust for his mother.

Sleipnir's name called out by Loki slowly turned into sobs and choke, soft whisper as the once prince continuously shook his head, the pain of his son's false words hurting him more than the thrusts of rape he was recieving. 

The only person he was alive for. The only person he had hope and the only one little one he loved- Slepni...why does he need to live anymore? Why is this life when the one he loved the most cannot understand him? 

Loki was confirmed that today, on this day, he was nothing but a lifeless doll. He had heard those words form many men, but today he was dead. Really dead. With his son hating him, he cannot he just cannot-

"Look boy! Look! Look how your mother's cock bounce! He lokes it so much!"

Tears crumpled and flowed down Loki's eyes as he choked on his sobs, continuously begging Sleipnir. He looked at his master to sign Svadilfari to stop it all, but all he received was a violent thrust.

He was being torn....both form the inside and out. He hole felt like it would burst anytime, his body going numb. His heart- and his heart was paralyzed with sorrow.

Loki tightly clenched on the chair arms as he tried to concentrate. To mute all the yells and chuckles and to just control his pain. Cause he would go insane if this continues. With his son hating him, with him being raped without mercy, he would be mad.

The blank sound of the wind, smooth air cutting in the room as it try to melt the chaos inside it, yet fails. The small but yelling at his mother, forced to see the horrible scene, and the mocking laughs...the pain......it's unbearable.

"Do you want to have a turn too Sleipnir? I'm sure your slutty mother would not have any problem with getting fucked by hi own son too!"

He cannot take it anymore......

All these days he endured it for only one. Sleipnir. And now- now-...

"That dirty animal in front of me is not my mother! THAT WHORE IS NOT MY MOTHER! You hear?"

Loki curled his toes and clenched the chair tightly, sobbing and crying out in pain.

To make the situation even more worse, Svadilfari's thrust meet the deepest spot of Loki as an unwanted moan escaped his mouth, as he immediately shut his mouth. By the Norns, why did he moan? 

Loki screamed as his inner walls were being torn, at the same time his heart being torn into a million pieces when he heard Sleipnir wrinkle his nose in absolute disgust. 

"Ohh..boy, looks like I've hit your mother's most loving spot! Now kid, you'll see the most arousing face of your mother when he cums!"

"Eew! Ack! I don't want to look at that prostitute!"

He begged Svadilfari to stop as he thrust into the prince fiercely, jabbing into Loki's prostrate again and again, seeming to crush his spot. He chuckled each time he heard his slave moan in pleasure, the unpleased tune clearly shown as Loki tried in all his might to not feel the pleasure yet the moans of pleasure ripping out of his throat. Loki's body was drenched with sweat and his whole body numb. His heart was frozen and his mind blank.

"You're mother is so shameless,...right Loki? You cannot even supress your moans with your son in front of you. You're such a whore who even love rape! I think what you son said about you is absolutely correct Loki."

Loki heard a cruel humiliating mock from Svadilfari before a hit mouth nibble his ears, sucking his fingertips to arousing him even more a Loki felt the inconsistent pleasure abstractly hit him, a pure white paint his mind as he orgasmed, his face twisted into a show of pain and forced expression. Loki tried to bury his face under his neck, hanging it down, but his face was picked up like a weightless leaf as he was forced to look at his son while he came, his brows arched and pleasing his son to forgive him. His face was a mess of tears and his stomach was painted with cum. His whole body felt like water with marks of bite and scratches of the brutal rape all over.

Loki yelped and shrieked as he felt the searing pain build up his spine, his face turn into a grimace when Svadilfari picked up his already brutal pace, his breaths going erratic as he but on Loki's shoulders so hard that Loki could feel the blood tingling down his armpit. 

"I just beg the Norns that I would never ever see this whore ever in my life agin!"

Slepni shout out loud as the words of hate spilling from his mouth, digging into Loki's hert, wounding him forever.

He cannot take anymore......no more......let him die......life is meaningless..

It was in no time when Loki felt the warm semen deep inside him, a gust of disgust making him wany to throw up, the cum dribbling down his inner thighs. Loki closed his eyes, not able to watch at his utterly shocked son who had an expression complete disgust.

His mind felt blank and buzz and his vision went hazy before he had passed out into the seep of darkness creaping upto him.

Darkness....dark.....dark....death....death means peace.. he just wanted death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my.....I'm so sorry Loki 😭

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and leave Kudos 😈💙


End file.
